Tekken 5
Tekken 5 (鉄拳5''Tekken 5/Faivu'') is the sixth main installment in the Tekken series. It also marks the 10th anniversary of the series. This game was released in Japanese arcades on November,2004 and released for Playstation 2 on February 25, 2004. An updated version of this game called "Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection" was released in Japanese arcades at the same year and released for Playstation Portable and Playstation 3 on 2006. Storyline Mere moments after Jin Kazama's departure from the Hon-Maru mansion, military helicopters approach and begin deploying Jack-4s pods into the building. Heihachi Mishima and his son, Kazuya, are awaken to a squadron bursting through the walls. At first, the two battle the Jacks together as father and son. However, Kazuya eventually betrays Heihachi by throwing him into a group of the androids and escapes. The Jacks hold down Heihachi while one activates its detonator, creating a huge explosion as Hon-Maru goes up in flames. The only witness to the event is Raven, a mysterious agent clad in black, who relays to his command the death of Heihachi and destroys a Jack-4 coming for him while leaving. Heihachi, while managing to survive, is rendered in a coma, and the following day, Heihachi's supposed death is declared all over the world with everyone foreseeing the end of the Mishima Zaibatsu. However, someone else has already taken over the company and business continues as usual. Two months later, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 is announced. Meanwhile, Jin is plagued by nightmares triggered by his Devil gene and tries to end it by entering the tournament. His father, Kazuya deduces that the Jack-4s are sent by G Corporation to assassinate him and decides to enter the tournament so he would be able to take revenge against whoever person who had sent them. The secret sponsor of the tournament and owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu is finally revealed to be Jinpachi Mishima, the father of Heihachi who was confined below Hon-Maru by Heihachi after a coup d'etat thirty years ago. However, he was possessed by the Devil entity who granted him insurmountable power, after which he broke out of Hon-Maru during the Jacks attacks. Jinpachi, in the last act of morality, announces the tournament in the hope that someone is able to kill him before his potential reign of terror starts. Eventually Jin makes it to the final and faces his Devil-infused great-grandfather in combat. Ultimately, Jin manages to defeat Jinpachi, who dissolves into dust and disappears, his wish being fulfilled. Jin is now the new head of Mishima Zaibatsu. Game Modes *Story Battle *Arcade Battle *Time Attack *VS Battle *Team Battle *Survival *Practice *Tekken: Devil Within *Arcade History *Theater *Customize *Options Chracters Returning characters *Anna Williams *Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Craig Marduk *Eddy Gordo *Ganryu *Hwoarang *Heihachi Mishima *Jack 5 *Julia Chang *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *King *Kuma *Lee Chaolan *Ling Xiaoyu *Lei Wulong *Marshall Law *Mokujin *Nina Williams *Paul Phoenix *Panda *Roger Jr. *Steve Fox *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitsu New Characters *Asuka Kazama *Feng Wei *Raven *Devil Jin *Jinpachi Mishima (Unplayable) Stages *Poolside *Acid Rain *Burning Temple *Hell's Gate *City of Sunset *Moonlit Wilderness *Urban Jugle *Waterfall *Dragon Nest *Secret Garden *Polar Paradise *Final Stage *Final Stage 2 *Cathedral Trivia *This is the first and currently the only Tekken game that includes previous Tekken games except Tekken Tag and Tekken 4 *This game currently holds a positive 89.20% score by GameRankings and awarded as "The Best Fighting Game of 2005". Category:Tekken games